saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Saiyuki Gaiden: Kouga no Shou
'Saiyuki Gaiden: Kouga no Shou '(「最遊記外伝」　香花の章) ''is a special and the 4th episode of Saiyuki Gaiden OVA revisiting the adventures of the Western Army First Unit from Tenpou's point of view.OVA Saiyuki Gaiden Special Story The OVA is based on chapters 11-13 of the Saiyuki Gaiden with additional content written by the Kazuya Minekura. The story will be told from Tenpou's point of view. Summary It was after the event of Saiyuki Gaiden, Kanzeon Bosatsu was wandering in the demolished private library of Tenpou when she found Goku's drawing of him with Tenpou, Konzen and Kenren under the cherry blossoms. Later on, the scene changes back few years ago. Tenpou joined the Western Army when he was appointed to be a Field Marshal. It was then when Tenpou and General Kenren met for the first time. It was then the start of their journey and encountering major events that shakes the whole heavenly place. Tenpou recalls the event what happened on his journey and missions along with his unit who cannot leave him alone. Later on, we see Tenpou brought his unit to the lower world to a secret barbecue or grilled steak restaurant with their new member Souko. Another scene also was shown, that Li Touten was being oppressed by his superior when Kenren stopped the superior. Kenren offered his hand to help Li Touten to stand up but slapped his hand instead. Tenpou appeared on Kenren’s back and explained Li Touten’s background. Later on, Li Touten was seen going down the basement (Natakus room) when his wife saw him. Li Touten showed and introduced their son, Nataku ---was made from the combined genetic material of Lower World Youkai and Heaven's gods, making them Heretics---''. After years, Li Touten introduced his son, The War Prince Nataku to the Heaven’s Emperor. There’s also a scene that was shown, during the event of Tenpou’s last order. The rest of the First Unit was fighting against Enrai’s men stating that they will fight until all of them died. Later on, we can see Kenren being killed by one of the Natakus and Tenpou lying on the ground with his innards out. 500 years later, a crimson hair guy name Sha Gojyo found a guy in the rain lying on ground with his innards out, Cho Gonou. Another additional scene was show when Goku was asking Tenpou if what shumi is. In addition, Goku told Tenpou that Kenren was talking about Tenpou having a funny shumi. Tenpou explained Goku that shumi is a secret hobby. Goku tells his hobbies to Tenpou and later on he asked Kenren. Kenren states that he likes fishing. Later on, they asked Jiroushin shumi when he stated that his shumi is putting ships in the bottles. Kanzeon Bosatsu interrupted and was about to tell her shumi when Jiroushin closed her mouth telling her not to tell it to a kid. After that, Tenpou wondered what Konzen’s shumi, and Goku showed them what it is. We can see Konzen’s shumi enjoying stamping documents, and perfectly aligned with the corners of the paper. The last scene is in Kanzeon Bosatsu’s office, where we can see there’s a displayed and framed drawing of Tenpou, Goku, Konzen and Kenren under the cherry blossom. Characters and Cast First Platoon Characters and Cast = |-| Characters & Cast (Kanji & Katakana) = 天芳（テンポウ）：石田彰 巻簾（ケンレン）：平田広明 陸央(りくおう)：木村良平 松彰(しょうえい)：下妻由幸 鯉昇(りしょう)：豊永利行 熊哲(ゆうてつ)：松岡禎丞 晃顕(こうけん)：星野貴紀 莉白(りはく)：宮田幸季 洋閏(ようじゅん)：近藤孝行 岳陵(がくりょう)：近藤 隆 宋公(そうこう)：江口拓也 幽杏(ゆうあん)：桐本琢也 袁世(えんせい)：前野智昭 永繕(えいぜん)：高橋英則 呉斗(ごとう)：楠 大典 如聴(じょちょう)：遊佐浩二 Minekura Kazuya's comment The 26th April will be relased Saiyuki gaiden’s new OVA called 最遊記外伝-特別篇- 香花の章 (saiyuki gaiden- tokubetsu hen- kouga no shou) that is pretty much something like saiyuki gaiden special side stories of incense and flowers chapter. For the people that will buy the special edition there will be some special goods depending of where they had purchase it . Who will buy it from Ichijinsha will have a special postcard (a sample pic will be given in the future). For who will pre-order and buy it from the Minekura on line shop will have a special DVD autographed sleevecase, and the delivery will be free. Who will buy it from animate (excluded the online shop) will have a special poster. Gallery Goku027.JPG Goku028.jpg Goku029.jpg Goku030.jpg Goku031.jpg Kouba-006.jpg Goku033.jpg|Yuuan and Eizen Goku034.jpg|Yuutetsu and Jyouei Goku035.jpg|Ensei and Rikou Kouba-005.jpg 4-11.jpg|Yuuan and Souko 4-12.jpg|Rihaku 4-13.jpg|Goyou 4-14.jpg|Jyochou 4-16.jpg|Rishou and Ensei 4-17.jpg|Young Goku 4-18.jpg|Konzen's shumi f0090822_115668.jpg Kouba-001.jpg Kouba-002.jpg Kouba-003.jpg Kouba-008.jpg References Category:Saiyuki Gaiden Category:Gaiden Episodes